Ripper Diaries 2
by Fire.fight.fun
Summary: This is a continuation of Ripper Diaries. In this story, Bella is in New Orleans after leaving Klaus, He finds her, and you wont believe all that he has done, please read and let me know what you think I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

**Ripper Diaries:2 Chapter 1- do not own twilight or vampire diares.  
A/N- Here is the first chapter of the sequel, please let me know what you want to read this time around. I love taking your suggestions. Reviews are encouraged. ENJOY!**

_Dear diary, _

_I've decided to stay in New Orleans for a while. With all the vampires running around, I don't have to hide. Marcel runs this town, the witches are scared of him for some reason, and his followers are very loyal. I was followed for an entire week, before they decided they didn't find what they were looking for in me. Marcel is a strange man, he reminds me a little of Klaus, in that he is ruthless to his enemies, but he is different in that he cares for the ones who follow him, and in turn they care for him. They are not forced to be here. This town has so much life. The music alone is enough to make anyone stay, but they have Art, and the food is amazing. Marcel makes hunting easy, by attracting out of towners. I've been sticking to my snatch eat erase method again. I will not curve my appetite again with blood bags. I am choosing who I'd like to be, hopefully without turning into a complete bitch again. Daddy checks in with me, and I with him. Apparently he is in New York City; Daddy always did like the city. Slowly we are rebuilding our relationship. We tell each other what is happening, and talk about one topic at a time. Last night was how he felt about my mother. It was heavy to say the least, but we put it all out there, and in the end we put this one issue in the resolved pile. Oh, just a million more issues to go. Uncle Stefan is very distant, he always responds to my texts but lately it's been simple one word answers. I've tried calling, but he won't answer. I feel bad that he is all alone, but he should be taking this time to fix himself. I've been here for almost two months now and all has been quiet. Marcel hits on me constantly, and I reject him just as often. I am staying away from men. I don't want them for love, sex, or entertainment. I am finding myself again, and it is wonderful. On another note for the last few weeks I have been feeling like someone is watching me, but every time, I back track my steps, I find no one. I'm probably just being paranoid, but, I can't shake the feeling that somewhere around the corner something bad is going to come. Until next time. _

BPOV

I shut my diary and stuck it in between the mattresses of my bed. I had gotten into the habit of writing everything down, so that I always remembered my time from now on. I was supposed to be meeting Marcel in a few minutes. He told me it was urgent, and that I should come as soon as possible, to his home. I hoped it wasn't a ploy to get me into bed. He'd been trying so long now. Persistent man, I'll give him that. I left my room in a little boarding house ran by two local witches. I walked the streets of New Orleans with a smile on my face. When I reached Marcels home, a dark feeling passed through me. Something was wrong. I knocked and heard him yell out for me to come in. That was weird, usually there were many of his followers in the house with him, but today I heard no one. I walked in and found Marcel with his back to me, he was looking at someone sitting in front of him, but he was blocking him from my vision.

"What's this about Marcel? Is something wrong?"

"Not at all love just thought I would come by and pay you a visit." That voice. I knew that voice all too well. It was Klaus, Marcel turned toward me, a fake smile plastered on his face. He warned me with his eyes to stay calm. I gave him a small nod, and leaned against the door frame.

"I didn't know I should be expecting you." I told him, Marcel took a few steps toward me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"How did you say you knew Bella again?" He said to Klaus. Klaus' eyes narrowed, and looked at Marcel's comftorble posture with me.

"She used to work for me." He said.

"Used to?" he said. Klaus nodded. Marcel turned to me. "Klaus and I go way back, he was the one who turned me. I was a little runt of nothing, when he ran New Orleans." He smiled at me and I gave him a smile back.

"Yes, I love what you've done with the old place."

"What can I say, it's good to be king." He said, and laughed.

"Marcel do you mind giving Isabella and I a moment, it seems we need to catch up." I gave Marcel a panicked look. I didn't want to be left alone with Klaus. He couldn't compel me anymore, I was drinking vervain daily, but I knew the sort of things he was capable of when he thought people betrayed him.

"That's going to have to wait, see Bella and I have important business to attend to. Maybe she could meet you another time, which is if you're planning on staying for a little while." He said to him.

"Of course Marcel, I'll be seeing you later then? Until then Isabella." And with that he walked out.

I took a deep breath in and out. Marcel repositioned himself in front of me.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Don't thank me yet, I think you left out some details when you first came here, now I think it's time for you to explain." He gave me a stern look, and gestured for me to take a seat. I did, and looked to the floor.

"It's a very long story."

"We have nothing but time Bells, tell me."

"It all started when I went to Mystic Falls…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ripper Diaries: 2 Chapter 2- do not own twilight or vampire diaries.  
A/N- Here is the first chapter of the sequel, please let me know what you want to read this time around. I love taking your suggestions. Reviews are encouraged. ENJOY!**

BPOV

I explained as much as I could to Marcel. He sighed a lot, and shook his head. It had been exactly ten minutes since I'd finished and he hadn't said a word. I started to pace again, he held up a hand and motioned for me to sit, and then he stood up.

"Why are you here?" he shook his head, "What I mean is, why did you choose to come here to my city to start over?"

"I guess, it's because I don't have to hide here. I've spent much of my life hiding, I've pretending being someone I am not, I've spent time being the worst version of myself, I just wanted somewhere where I could be me and not be ashamed of my actions. Here in your city, seemed like the perfect place to start, although it seems now I have to leave."

"Why? Because of Klaus?" I nodded. "This is MY city, Bella. I run this place, I am king. If you want to be here, then stay."

"I don't want to cause problems. If I stay, so will he. Marcel I appreciate the gesture, but I would have moved on anyway, it's alright." I smiled at him, it was nice of him. I'd always wanted a brother, but someone older to look out for me, he was sort of that right now.

"I don't want to force you, but if you choose to stay, I can protect you." He told me.

"I know, you are after all the king." We laughed and said our goodbyes. I walked outside, and started toward my hotel, I instantly felt like someone was following me. I ducked into an alley and started running as fast as I can. This didn't seem like Klaus' way, he never chased, he was smarter than that. I jumped through the open window of my room and shut it behind me, but I knew I was too late, I felt a presence in my room with me. I turned around and bared my fangs and hissed. I was in a crouch ready to defend myself, when I finally saw who was there with me.

"Eli?" I said, and stood up straight.

"We have to work on your scary face Marie, that barely made me flinch." He smiled.

"Elijah!" I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would look out for you, and yet here you are surprised to see me, when my low life brother rolls into town." He laughed.

"I was just leaving."

"If that's what you want. You know he will just continue to pursue you." He walked around my room and sat down on my bed.

"What choice do I have Elijah, I know I don't want to go back to being who I was few months ago."

"Exactly."

"What do you mean 'exactly'?" I asked him.

"Marie, I have always tried to be honest with you, when you told me how you were feeling before, I helped you run. When Max came back, I sent him away, I have always tried to help, but I see now I never have." I looked at him puzzled. "I never helped you with your problems, only helped you run away."

"But it's what I needed at the time."

" That is how children handle their problems Isabella, not hundred year old vampires." He said to me, sternly. He was right. I never dealt with anything, I only avoided it, I was acting like a child.

"Then what can I do, Eli?"

"You can stand up, and fight for what you want. Klaus wants one of two things from you. Either an explanation as to why you have abandoned him with no reason, or he wants revenge for your betrayel. Either way, he's here and he must be dealt with."

"your right Elijah," I was feeling a little scared over which reason he could be here. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course." I sighed. This would be interesting.

KPOV

I stood outside of the hotel that Isabella now resided in, listening to her conversation with my brother. She trusted him, even though they'd been apart for years. She listened to him, took his advice. I was still jealous of this relationship. Haley, Tyler, Steven, and Brooke showed up in front of me.

"I don't need your services yet, but blend in, there is more to this town than meets the eye." They all nodded and walked away, Tyler took hold of Haley's hand and walked towards a bar, Steven and Brooke sat down at a café trying to blend in. It was difficult to find worthy minions. i started to remember my last days in Mystic Falls

**FLASHBACK**

Klaus was standing in his living room, looking out the window. Elijah was gone, Rebekah was not speaking to him, Kol and Finn did not tell him where they were off to, and Bella was gone. He was as he had always feared, ALONE. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Check in time sweetheart, tell me you are closer to finding my doppelganger."

"I'm trying but Damon, doesn't trust me. It doesn't help that I'm always sneaking off to call you." Katherine said.

"That doesn't sound like you are trying very hard. Maybe you'd be better off rotting in a cellar."

"No! I can do this I just need some more time."

"Call me soon, you know how I worry." He told her sarcastically and hung up. He went to pour himself a drink and suddenly he was thrown to a wall. He quickly recovered and looked around only to find no one.

"This isn't very smart. You can't kill me, I am the hybrid. Show yourself, and I may show you mercy." He yelled. Again he was pushed against a wall, this time harder, and grabbed by the throat. Looking back at him was the palest man he had ever seen. A cold one by the smell of him. His eyes were golden, and his teeth were bared, but he had no fangs, useless excuse for a vampire. Klaus' eyes dialated and the man dropped his arms to his side.

"What did you?" he asked.

"Just saving you from making a big mistake. Who are you and what do you want?" Klaus said to him stepping around him make himself a drink. The man did not speak, Klaus walked around and compelled him again.

"Edward. Edward Cullen, and I'm here to find my mate Bella." He said struggling. He was trying to fight the compulsion. Klaus laughed.

"Popular our Bella isn't she?"

"Our Bella?"

"Oh yes mate, first it was that she was the salvatores relative, then some bloke named Max's wife, My ripper and now she was your mate?"

"You're lying! I know she was your prisoner, where is she?" He struggled against his compulsion again.

"Oh, calm down old chap, she's not here. She left. Let me guess though you're the guy who left her heartbroken in Forks Washington?"

"I did it to protect her."

"She isn't one who really needs protection now is she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's quite the Ripper, you should have seen her. Only a true Ripper enjoys the kill like that." Klaus shivered, remembering his times with Bella. "You do know she's a vampire correct? Not a fake vampire like yourself, the more traditional kind like myself."

"Bella, is human, I don't know what you did to her, but I promise you, you will pay."

"Oh, enough mate, what don't you understand? Bella is a vampire, She is not here, and she is not coming back, whoever told you she was here as my prisoner is entirely misinformed." Klaus said.

"She couldn't have lied, I read it in her mind."

"A mind reader, I never came across one before, interesting, but such a useless gift to have, when a real vampire can get any answer he wants with a little compulsion." Klaus said, "But out of curiosity who is bad mouthing me?"

Edward hesitated, and looked down, Klaus grabbed his face and made him look at him.

"Tell me." He said.

"Elena Gilbert." Klaus' eyes widened. And a smile broke across his face.

"You don't say. How is my doppelganger? Where might I find her?"

"Forks, Jacob imprinted on her, you wont be able to get anywhere near her."

"Imprinted? As in Werewolves. Amazing, I simply must visit this place soon." He laughed. "Stay silent for a moment I need to make a phone call." Klaus pulled out his phone and dialed again.

"Change of plans sweetheart, come back immediately, I have a new plan of action, and guess what you get a partner."

"Who?"

"Never you mind, just get here as fast as you can, I don't like to be kept waiting." He hung up the phone and dialed again.

"How's my favorite witch?"

"I'm your only witch Klaus. What do you need?"

"Why so mean? I thought you liked the dark side?" he said.

"You're right. How may I serve you Vader?" He laughed.

"I need a few favors from you, first I need you on the first flight to Mystic Falls, the rest I'll tell you when you're here."

"I'll be in as soon as I can."

"Thank you love, you've always been my favorite."

"I bet you say that to all the witches."

"Lucy, I'm appalled, what kind of hybrid do you take me for?" he laughed. "I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone and turned to Edward.

"you my friend, are going to help me with a few things, and in return, I won't kill you for attacking and threatening me." Edward snorted.

"I am not going to help you with anything." He said.

"Want a bet?" Klaus said, and he compelled obedience from Edward.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

His plan had taken longer than anticipated, but he was finally able to track down Bella, Elena had been found and her blood had been used to sire a new pack of werewolves, all that was left was getting Bella back, now was the time to do so. Klaus sat down in the lobby of the hotel, and waited, he heard Bella and Elijah coming down the elevator, when the doors opened, their eyes met, and smile grew on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ripper Diaries: 3 Chapter 1- do not own twilight or vampire diaries.  
**

**A/N- Let me know what you want to see. What do you think of Hybrid twilight wolves? Any ideas for whom Elena should end up with? Review plz! Thanx for reading.**

EPOV

"JACOB!" I ran to him and fell to my knees when I reached him. Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth, Embry, and Leah were all on the floor too. Jeremy and Alaric followed close behind me checking everyone as they went.

"They're all dead." Jeremy said, dropping to his knees. Tears began to run down my eyes, and I shook my head.

"No! They can't be dead! They can't be! Alaric, do something." I screamed.

"Elena," he grabbed onto my shoulders, "I'm so sorry." I sobbed into his shoulder. I looked over at Jeremy who was shaking. He was staring angrily at the ground.

"We can't even have two months of normal without someone dying!" I walked over and crouched down where he was and hugged him, we heard rustling in the woods behind us and got up slowly, I held Jeremy's hand and Alaric came to stand in front of us.

"They're not dead." It was Sam, he kept his head down as he came out into the open, he was covered in sweat, and he was breathing really hard.

"Sam, what happened?" I asked.

"A vampire came into our land, and ran to this clearing, we followed him here, only Quil, Embry, and I. The others were phased and coming to us quickly. I reached him first, when I lunged for him, he grabbed me up with one hand, and next thing I knew I was human again, he made me drink his blood, and then he snapped my neck. When I woke up again, I tasted blood on my mouth, and I started running after the vampire's scent, I thought I was in my wolf form, but I was human." Sam looked up finally, and he had hybrid eyes, and vampire veins under them. We all gasped and took a step back. No, this couldn't be happening, Klaus had changed them. How did he even know about them? How did he change them without my blood? I couldn't deal with this, my knees gave out and I bent down grasping my chest. I couldn't breathe.

"This is all my fault." I whispered. Then Jacob and the others began waking up.

BPOV (NEW ORLEANS)

As we walked out of the elevator, I saw Klaus; he was sitting in one of the chairs staring at me. A smile was plastered on his face. I looked to Elijah, who now wore his serious face again, and he nodded at me to walk forward, he was close behind.

"Brother, how good to see you again. Fancy meeting you here." Klaus said to him.

"As I said, I am where she needs me." Elijah said, and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Of course you are, Isabella, New Orleans looks good on you." He finally looked at me. I had on jean shorts and a wavy white shirt that showed my midriff. My hair flowed naturally straight, and I had angel wing jewelry on.

"What is it you want from me Klaus?" I said, trying to sound stern, but failing miserably. I stopped my thoughts Elijah would never let anything happen to me.

"Only to speak to you of course, you left in such a hurry, you never said goodbye, you hurt my feelings love." He gave me a fake pout.

"I didn't think I needed one." I told him. "You gave me my free will back, I chose to leave."

"Yes, but I speak of the manner in which you left dear. Didn't your father ever teach you any common courtesy?" he smiled.

"Don't bring my family up. Whatever you need to discuss with me is only with me."

"I agree, so brother, you may leave, your presence is no longer needed." He said to Elijah.

Elijah looked at me and I hesitated for a minute. I set myself up with that one, no doubt his plan. I knew even if he left, he would be close enough to help me if I needed it. I nodded towards him.

"I'll be around." He said to me but never took his eyes off of Klaus. When Elijah was out of sight, Klaus turned to me, and for a second, when I looked into his eyes, I saw sadness.

"Shall we speak privately? Maybe in your room?" he smiled devishly at me.

"How about we go to the restaurant down the street, it's quiet." And public I thought.

"Very well, lead the way." We walked in silence and entered my favorite restaurant. The hostess sat us in my regular booth in the back corner, of the almost empty restaurant.

"What did you need?" I asked him, not wanting to waste time with him. He was wearing a coy smile and signaled for the waitress.

"A drink first." When the waitress came over, we ordered our drinks and they arrived quickly. Klaus sipped his, and I drowned mine. "I guess, that hasn't changed." He chuckled.

"Enough, what do you want? Let's just get this over with." His face changed again, and I saw sadness, he cleared his throat and looked into my eyes.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"It was time to go." I told him.

"That's bullshit, why when that morning you were set on staying with me? What changed?"

"Nothing changed, I just realized, that was not where I wanted to be, or who I wanted to be."

"You were a phenomenal Ripper love? Such a waste" he put up his walls again. All emotion was gone from his face.

"Waste? I didn't just go back to being pathetic Bella again. I live now, I do what I please now, not what you ask of me like some puppy dog. I left because I realized I was nothing more than one of your pathetic minions." I went to get up but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "I told you what you wanted to know; now if there isn't anything else, I have places to be."

"Isabella, you are not being honest with me." He said and then again, I saw his eyes, broken and sad.

"Your mood swings are kind of giving me whiplash." I told him and crossed my arms over my chest. He smiled.

"All I want to know is what changed?" he said to me. I sighed and looked down.

"You want me to be honest, right?" he nodded. "You are not going to like my answer. You are going to think I am weak." He shook his head and started to say something but I put my hand up to stop him. "What changed was, I have never been able to be myself, and I was either hiding, pretending to be someone I was not, being something for other people. I left because it happened all over again, and I almost lost myself. I realized that I want to be my own person, live my own life, figure out who I want to be, and be that person. I'm sorry Klaus, but being Klaus' Ripper wasn't cutting it. That's all I would have ever been with you. I don't know what else to tell you, other than the person who you spent the summer with is gone." I looked at him, and then looked down, his whole self seemed broken. I waved the bartender over for another round; we were silent until she brought them. Finally he spoke.

"What made you come to this realization?" his question caught me off guard, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt me.

"Just sort of came to me."

"Isabella."

"Klaus." I said dramatically and sarcastically.

"Bella," he said.

"What do you want from me?"

"the truth." He said. He was being vulnerable. Showing emotion, I saw then that it wasn't about betrayal or revenge, he actually wanted an explanation as to why I left so suddenly. I looked down to the table, why the hell did I feel bad for him.

"Why do you care? You can make anyone a Ripper, anyone you want, why do you care if it's me?" I asked him.

"Bella, do you honestly believe it's about me needing a ripper?" he lifted his eye brows.

"Then what exactly do you want?"

"I want you, if it isn't obvious." He told me. I started to feel something again, but then I remembered that he had been gone all night, and what Caroline had told Tyler.

"I didn't seem that way to me, you seemed to have done just fine without me." I said, and I regretted saying it as soon as it came out.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"nothing just forget it." I looked away.

"I will do no such thing, tell me what you mean." He locked his eyes on mine and didn't break his stare.

"I mean, Caroline." He laughed. "it's not funny, do you think I'm stupid? I get it."

"I only laugh because it's utterly hilarious that you would think that I would choose Caroline over you."

"You did."

"I did no such thing."

"Stop okay, it doesn't matter, no big deal, I know you slept with her, and I don't care."

He stared at me, perplexed by what he wanted to say. He picked up my hand off the table and looked at me, I looked back confusion in my eyes.

"I have never slept with Caroline, I have not even looked at another woman, since you and I began, I would not betray you in that way."

"Betray me? We were just having fun, remember?" I gave him a sly smile, and he returned it. My phone rang and I pulled it out to see it was Daddy if I didn't answer, he would only keep calling, I answered it, my hand still in Klaus'.

"Hi, Daddy. Can I call you in a few?" I said. His voice sounded panicked, and he was breathing hard.

"Izzy, don't freak out."

"I'm not. What's going on?"

"Klaus found Elena, she's okay, but he found the wolf pack who lives in Forks and he changed them into hybrids, only it didn't work like he thought they would. They are not sired to him, in fact they are planning to kill him, Bella tell me you are still in New Orleans and away from Mystic Falls."

I gulped and my eyes widened, I looked at Klaus who dropped his eyes, I pulled my hand away.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, honey, I'm on my way back to see if I can't calm the situation down."

"I'll be there soon."

"No Bella, stay away from this."

"Dad! These are my friends we are talking about. I'll meet you at home." I hung up the phone and stormed out of the restaurant. Klaus followed me, his eyes glued to the floor, when we made it to the elevator, he tried to turn me towards him, as soon as the door closed, I pushed him back.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I screamed.

"I can explain, Isabella." He begged.

"No save it, you know what take what ever bullshit emotion you were just showing me and shove it, I don't want you Klaus, I don't want anything to do with you, why don't you crawl under a rock, and stay there." The elevator doors opened and I went to walk out. He pulled my arm once more.

"Bella please." He told me. I pushed him hard, and he hit the elevator denting it.

"Screw you!" I yelled and left him standing there in the Elevator. Stupid Hybrid.e


	4. Chapter 4

**Ripper Diaries: 4 Chapter 1- do not own twilight or vampire diaries.  
**

**A/N- Let me know what you want to see. What do you think of Hybrid twilight wolves? Any ideas for whom Elena should end up with? Review plz! Thanx for reading.**

JPOV

When I woke up I had a splitting neck ache, I barely remembered where I was. I felt small soft hands on each side of my face, and then I heard her voice. Elena.

"Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault." She was crying. I sat up, and she wrapped herself around me.

"What's your fault, honey?" I said. I put my arms around her and she sobbed more.

"Jacob." Sam's voice sounded from behind me, and I got up, bringing Elena with me.

"What the hell is going on?" I looked down at the pack getting up, their expressions resembling mine.

"Think about what happened, before you woke up." Sam said, he had his face down. Sadness filling his voice as he spoke.

I thought back like he said, I remember reaching the leech who crossed onto our land, and with Jared and Paul flanking me. When we saw the others lying on the ground lifeless, in their human forms no less, we howled, and the parasite had smiled. He was closest to the others and they phased back, I didn't understand until the bloodsucker ran up to me and I was in my human form too. I drank his blood, and then I saw blackness.

"I don't understand." I said.

"Jacob," Elena said to me, she took hold of both of my hands. Tears filling her eyes, I only wanted to comfort her, and make her feel happy again. "Do you remember how I told you normal vampires turn?" I looked at her, and then realization hit me. The leech it had to be Klaus, I was a werewolf, now I was a hybrid.

"Are you telling me, that I'm a bloodsucker now?" I screamed. My entire form started shaking, but instead of phasing, I hissed. Crap!

She nodded. I felt my face change, and fangs extend. I took a step away from Elena. Everyone looked at me. When I met everyone's eyes, my pack's face changed, fangs started showing, glowing yellow eyes and veins under them, and I imagined that was what my face looked like. Sam finally looked at each of us and dropped to his knees.

"No!" I yelled, everyone looked at me. "We never wanted this! Why would someone do this to us?" I screamed. Elena took a step towards me, tears streaming down her face.

"This is my entire fault Jacob." She looked down, I felt my face go back to normal. I couldn't stand her sadness. "Klaus came here for me. Jacob, I don't know how but he got my blood, and he turned all of you, I am so sorry." I closed the gap between us and held her in my arms.

"He won't get away with this." I told her. The others started to growl and hiss.

"We'll kill him." Leah shouted.

"We'll rip him apart, the dirty bloodsucker." Paul chimed in.

"He won't get away with this." Jared, Embry and Quil said in unison. Sam stepped forward and was in the middle of our pack.

"We will hunt him down and make him pay for what he took from us." He said, his voice filled with hate.

"They must not react the same way that the others do." Alaric whispered to Jeremy.

"What do you mean?" I said to him. His eyes widened, I guess his comment was only meant for Jeremy.

"I mean that the other werewolves, the servants of the moon, they feel loyalty to Klaus, they are sired to him, do what he says, because he took away their curse of having to change every full moon, and you all are sitting here plotting his demise."

"We were not cursed, we are our tribe's protectors, or we were, now what are we? He should die for what he did to us."

"I don't disagree with you, I'm only stating facts, I don't think he realized what new breed he created when he turned you." He said.

"He's in Mystic Falls." Jeremy finally said. Elena looked at him shocked. "What? We've been looking for a way to kill him, here's our chance, and he won't be expecting this." He said. We all nodded.

"You all can get killed." Elena said to me.

"We can handle this Elena, you will finally be safe." I looked to Sam who nodded at me.

"We leave tonight, I'll go tell the Elders and we leave in an hour. Meet at Billy's." Everyone started running in different directions, I stayed behind with Elena. I didn't want to think of what my dad would do once he found out.

Elena pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Jeremy asked.

"There's no way we are going back home to face Klaus, without back up." She rolled her eyes. What back up was she talking about?

"Damon, please listen. Klaus changed the pack, and now we are going back to mystic falls." She listened to the other line. With my new over the top hearing I heard everything.

"Why would you go back to Mystic Falls now Elena? Is your pack sired now?" he chuckled.

"No Damon they're not, they're going to kill Klaus, We are leaving tonight, just thought you should know." she said, and then she hung up.

"Are you sure Elena?" Alaric asked.

"I'm not letting anyone else die, because of me, it's time to go home, and deal with this once and for all." She said. I took her hand in mine and pulled her close to me.

"We're all going to be fine Elena. And you will finally be safe." I told her, she nodded and rested her head on my chest. I would keep her safe, if it was the last thing I did.

BPOV

I ran into my room and slammed the door, I pulled out my bag and at vampire speed started throwing all my things that I had in there. I found my diary and threw it on top. I was so angry. I pushed my vanity back denting it, and slammed my fists into the walls leaving holes.

"Isabella." I heard a voice from behind me, I crouched and pushed him against the wall. "Marie!" he yelled. I let Elijah go and he looked at me with a concerned father look.

"Your brother is a dick." I told him and continued to pack the few things I had left behind.

"I heard." He said, and when I was finished and walked through the door Elijah followed me.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked him.

"Where else would I go?" he said, and tried to throw me a reassuring smile. When we reached the lobby I looked around, I felt like I was being watched again, Elijah must have sensed it too because he nodded slowly. We walked outside and turned the corner into a side alley, before whoever was following could run, we had them pinned.

"Tyler?" I said.

"Nice to see you too Bella." He said, and I let him go.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" he said patronizing me. I felt another presence enter the alley and I turned to see the Haley girl who I saw last in mystic falls. Her faced changed and I saw now that she was a hybrid too. Shocked showed on my face.

I slammed Tyler into the wall, and when Haley lunged for me Elijah pinned her down.

"Calm yourselves." Elijah spoke.

"You are going to tell me exactly what happened now."

"You can't tell me what to do anymore, who the hell do you think you are?" Tyler yelled.

"I'm still the one who can put you in a world of pain minion." I plunged my hand through his chest and gripped his heart. "Speak now, Tyler, all I need is a little more incentive to end you."

He gasped for breathe, "Alright, alright! Klaus found Elena, he's been cyphering her blood for weeks, and he has enough to make all the hybrids he wants."

"How did he find her?"

"Some guy came to town looking for you, he told Klaus Elena had told him you were here and you were being kept prisoner, said you were his mate."

"Edward." I whispered and looked to Elijah. It took a second to focus my train of thought.

"How many of you are there?" I asked.

"I don't keep track, I know a new lot is supposed to join us."

"Why did he make you all again?" Eli spoke this time.

"I don't know, do you guys think Klaus lets us in on his diabolical plans?" I squeezed a little on his organ, and he yelped. I pulled my hand out and snapped his neck, and Elijah mimicked me and did the same to Haley.

"Let's go, we need to get to Mystic Falls, ASAP!" I yelled and we took off running.

Later in Mystic Falls

BPOV

I arrived home, the place seemed too quiet. I heard no one in the house, I called Uncle Stefan a couple of times, but he would not answer me. Elijah had gone to survey the town, and make sure nothing drastic had happened. I went into my room and plopped down on the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to sort through my thoughts, I felt for Jacob, he was my friend, and on top of a destiny he couldn't escape from, now he was the thing he hated most. I knew of the legends of the shape shifters, it was in their blood. They were the protectors of their tribe, and their sole purpose was to destroy vampires. When I was near Jacob he still hadn't made the change, I didn't know how he would feel about me, but if he went up against Klaus he would die. I had to protect them. This town, it drew in the supernatural.

"This does seem like the perfect time to take a nap." I looked up and smiled. Daddy was standing in my door, I hadn't even heard him come in. I got up and hugged him.

"When did you get in?" he squeezed me back and smiled.

"Just now, I thought you'd beat me here." He looked down at me. "Izzy, this is going to be dangerous."

"I know, but if I don't try to help, I might regret it, if someone else dies because of my involvement I don't know if I could take it." He nodded. "Where is Stefan?"

"Little brother? Haven't really talked to him since I've left." He walked away and I followed him to the den. He started to fix us some drinks.

"What's the plan?" I asked seriously intrigued. I didn't have a plan.

"All we can do right now is try to calm the situation, if they try to kill Klaus, they will end up dead."

"Well we can't let that happen, I need a favor. Can you come with me to Elena's if their back, that's where they would be. I don't think she's too fond of me right now."

"Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ripper Diaries: 2 Chapter 5- do not own twilight or vampire diaries.  
PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS. ENJOY! THANKS FOR READING.**

"You look like someone I used to know." Stefan said to me. I giggled and ran to him to give him a hug.

"Uncle Stefan." He hugged me back, and I smacked his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"How about not calling?" I crossed my arms over my chest, he looked down.

"I've been, um, busy." He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"Busy doing what?"

"What are you doing home?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"What are you doing changing the subject?" I asked him.

"Izzy, I couldn't call you, when I know the only reason you needed space is because of the situation I put you in. it's my fault." He looked down and the guilt radiated off of him.

"Uncle Stefan, I am an adult. I left, because I needed to figure me out, even if you hadn't done what you did, I would eventually have gotten here regardless, I own my mistakes. They have nothing to do with you."

"You're so much like your father, do you know that?" I shrugged.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I turned around suddenly a big grin on my face.

"Daddy." I ran to him and hugged him. He held me for a while and when he finally let go he glared at Stefan.

"You know brother, you really have to get over all this self-loathing, it's getting old." He said. Uncle Stefan rolled his eyes.

"What are you two doing back?"

"You don't know?" I asked him.

"No, what's going on?"

"Klaus." Daddy and I both said together.

Uncle Stefan's eye twitched and saw him turn hollow. His eyes locked on Daddy's and it was like they were having a conversation in their heads.

"Edward came here, looking for me, Klaus found him, and somehow got Elena's location. He's been taking her blood for a while, and then recently he." I took a deep breath and gulped hard. I could only think of Jacob right now.

"He turned some werewolves into hybrids. Bella's friend Jacob was one of them.

"Shape shifters. They're not actually werewolves like here."

"Whatever Shape shifters, either way they didn't get sired to him like the others. They are coming here to kill Klaus." Uncle Stefan stood up straighter and smirked a little.

"Then we should help them."

Daddy and I looked at each other. Confusion mimicked on both of our faces.

"They will get themselves killed! Klaus can't be killed, we know this." I yelled.

"We don't know that he can't be killed, Bonnie says"

"Bonnie? What the hell have you been doing while we've been gone?" Daddy said to him.

"Just listen okay? Bonnie says there might be another way. Do you remember how Mikael was desiccated?" we both nodded. "Bonnie's mom was the one who did that, all we have to do is find her, figure out how she did it, and put him down." I looked at him confused. I saw the wheels turning in daddy's head, he wanted to do it.

"Are you both insane? What happens if you fail? Or if the witch doesn't have enough power to do it? What about Jacob and his pack? Do you honestly think Klaus is stupid? He will kill all of you, and then what?"

"Then we'll be dead." Daddy said.

"We are just getting to a good place, and you would risk everything that we've been working out, for revenge?" I asked him.

"Iz, you are over reacting. If we do this, your friends won't go after him, and they won't get killed. Elena can live her life, and you can go on without looking over your shoulder to see if he'll find you." I looked down and a tear escaped my eye.

"He already found me. He knows everything about Jacob and the others, he's in New Orleans, or he was. I basically told him to fuck off. I came here to help my friends, when I'm done, I'm leaving again, I don't want any part of this. It's stupid, and it won't work. Try not to let yourselves get killed." I took off running outside, I had to get away. Maybe my absence would make them actually think. I didn't stop until I was in the middle of town. I needed a drink, and not an alcoholic one. I found a couple of students who had apparently been drinking, making out in the back seat of a car, I slid in, and before either one could say a word I compelled them to keep it shut. I took the girl first and plunged my teeth into her neck, then I started to drain her, I stopped before she was dead, and fed her my blood, compelled her to forget then did the same with the guy, once I felt strong again, I cleaned my face off and left the car, and headed for the grill.

When I got inside, I wasn't surprised to see Caroline and Bonnie in a booth. I was surprised though, to see Elena, Jeremy and Jacob, standing in front of them, I slid into a corner and listened.

"No it's true, he's a hybrid now. We need you Bonnie. We have to find Klaus, Jake and his pack has a plan."

"I'm sorry Elena, but so do we. Let us handle it. I'm so sorry this happened to you guys but I know what I'm doing, no one else is going to get hurt by Klaus, I'm going to make sure of that."

"We don't need anyone fighting our battles." Jacob said. Elena took hold of his hand and he seemed to calm down. Were they together now? This girl really got around. She reminded me of Katherine more and more.

"It was our fight first." Caroline finally spoke up. "You have no idea of all the messed up things that have happened because of him."

"Seems like we have more in common, we want in, whatever the plan is."

"I'll let you know. I'm still not sure." Bonnie said. I decided to be bold and take this opportunity to show myself. When I started walking Jacob's arm hair lifted and he put Elena behind him and turned all of his enormousness towards me. I stopped a foot away.

"Jacob." I said.

"Leech." Elena looked around him and gave me a concerned look. I guess she was figuring out, if it was me me, or Klaus' ripper.

"Elena, I'm not here to hurt anyone, I promise, I'm not following Klaus anymore, I just came to talk to Jake."

"Bella?" he didn't recognize me?

"Yes, Jake I haven't changed for the last hundred years and you don't recognize me?"

"I can see better now, I can smell better now. I was told you were a vampire, but it's different to actually see you and smell you too." I leaned in to whisper at him.

"You should talk." I scrunched my nose. It looked like he wanted to smile, but he wasn't letting his defense down. "Jake, I'm not going to hurt Elena. I didn't see it before, but I do now. You imprinted huh?" he nodded. "Yup sounds about right." I sat in the booth next to theirs and motioned for them to join me.

"How do you know about me? About my tribe?" He said as he and Elena sat down across from me.

"I never move to a place, before knowing its history. I never met a shape shifter before, but I'd heard stories, and when I got to forks I researched your legends, and figured the rest out myself. I didn't think you would turn, the Cullen's left and I thought you would be safe. If I'd known I would have been there."

"Why do you care?"

"Oh come on Jake, we might have not been as close as we could have been, but you were my first friend in Forks, and whether you want to admit it or not, we had an instant connection."

"Then why did you run away when the parasite left?" I looked down to the table.

"Because I'm lame." I smiled at him. "I've spent a lot of time running away from my problems. I'm not doing that anymore." He looked at me skeptical. "Anyways I'm here to talk you out of doing something stupid." At that he chuckled.

"What makes you think I'll listen? Last time I checked, you're a leech."

"And you're a dog." I told him, "I'm still me Jake." I looked at him and he stared at me and then glanced at Elena. "I know you want to protect her, but if you go after Klaus, you'll end up dead, and then who's going to protect your imprint?"

"Why are you so concerned with us now Bella? This isn't any of your business." Caroline spoke from the other booth.

"Caroline, go fuck yourself, it's none of your business, I'm talking to my FRIEND Jacob." I was still annoyed at her.

"Your friend Jacob is on team good guys, what team is you on now?" she asked. I stood up and put my face close to her.

"What team were you on a few months ago Caroline? Because as I recall, you were playing spy for Klaus trying to find out where Elena was, and let's not forget about the whole sleeping with the enemy thing." Her eyes darted to Elena and Bonnie, who were giving her astonished looks.

I stood up and walked over to Jacob; Elena had gotten up and walked over to Caroline.

"Jake, it's a mistake to go after Klaus, he can't be killed. Even worse he is sadistically revengeful, if you go after him, he will not only go after you, but your family and friends back home. He will kill everyone and not even flinch. Lucky for you you aren't sired to him, move on with your life, be happy with Elena, and don't get caught up in this mess. I know you don't want to be this, and if you are really desperate, why doesn't the witch try to work on reversing this, because I guarantee that her plan will fail too. I'm only trying to help Jake, but I won't bother you anymore." I walked out of the grill and walked aimlessly.

I reached the falls and planted myself on the floor.

"Need some company?" I turned and gave a weak smile.

"Sure." I said to Elijah. "What did you find out?"

"Plenty, are you sure you want to hear it now?" I looked at him and then I looked at the water. He sat down next to me, looking so uncomfortable in his suit. I smiled genuinely at him.

"Lay it on me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ripper Diaries: 2 Chapter 6- do not own twilight or vampire diaries.  
PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS. ENJOY! THANKS FOR READING.**

"Niklaus isn't here yet." I listened from within the trees. I was far enough away that I wouldn't be spotted.

"What do you mean he is here yet? He knows Elijah, he knows about the pack he knows about the plans that people are making against him." Bella said to him.

"Either he isn't worried about their threats or like always he is one step ahead of them."

Bella looked out into the water and sighed.

"What else did you find out?"

"Bonnie wants to incapasitate Niklaus and hold him like Mikael, it wouldn't surprise me if Klaus is informed about this."

"This I know, my family wants to go along with this plan." Elijah shook his head.

"I heard what you told your friend back at the grill, are you really not going to continue to involve yourself?

"What am I supposed to do Eli? I feel like this is all my fault. When I threatened Elena, my dad took her to Forks, Jacob imprinted on her. Edward came here looking for me and got involved with Klaus somehow. My family and friends want to go after him, I wanted to go after him, but I know better. I feel like I know him better, and I know what he's capable of." She brought her hands to her face and shook.

"Marie, there's something we are missing." She snapped her head up and looked at him with confusion. I decided to reveal myself.

"Maybe I can help with this." I spoke while coming into sight.

"Alice?" Bella said to me, while standing up.

"I came to warn you of the future's ahead of you."

"Why do you care?" Bella turned suddenly defensive, and Elijah straightened up. I rolled my eyes at her and reached my hand out to Elijah.

"I am Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you Elijah." Elijah hesitantly reached out and shook my hand.

"Answer me Alice, why do you care? Why come all this way to warn me when you couldn't even be bothered to say goodbye?"

"Bella, we were supporting Edward. It was his decision to be made, had I known everything that I know now, I would have stayed, and you know this." She crossed her hands over her chest and I smiled. "But I am sorry for leaving you, maybe if we hadn't all of this wouldn't have happened."

"What have you come to warn us about?" Elijah finally spoke. Bella glared daggers at him.

"I've had many visions since Edward left us to search for you. The first one was of Edward being compelled into being Klaus' minion. The next one was of you dying." She looked at me confused and dropped her hands to her sides.

"What do you mean? Me dying?" she asked.

"I didn't understand it at first, but this morning, I got another vision, and I realized I was focused on Klaus' decsions. When the wolves attack him, he won't fight back, he will end up getting killed, and when he goes you will all go with him."

"What are you talking about? Who all?"

"His entire bloodline. You are a part of his bloodline. When the wolves realize that by killing one original, they can kill an entire species, their going to go after all the originals, and wipe out all of your kind. I've seen it."

Bella staggered back.

"Why wouldn't he fight back?" she looked to Elijah.

"I've never known him to turn his back on a fight."

"Are you two seriously asking this?"

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked.

"Um, duh Bella, he'll do it for you."

"No. Klaus might think he wants me around, but he would never let himself get killed in order to prove that to me. No way. He is way too egotistical to do that."

"Bella are you really so naïve? He loves you. I've had many visions since about his plans with you, and those are of a man in love." She burst out laughing and looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Alice are you insane? A guy like Klaus doesn't fall in love, he does not do selfless things, for Christ sakes he compelled your brother to do god knows what for his own diabolical plan."

"Bella-" but she cut me off.

"No Alice, we have to focus. If the vision is right, killing Klaus, hurts everyone. My father and my Uncle, everyone they care about, and countless others that we don't even know. What happens if Bonnie follows through with her plan?" she looked at me and I hesitated. The witche's future was sketchy. I only saw bits and pieces.

"It's difficult to read."

"Alice you have to try." She walked up to me and gripped my arms desperately.

"Okay, I'll try, you don't have to use force." She smiled at me kindly and dropped her hands. I closed my eyes and focused on the witch. Her mind was clouded by spirits protecting her, but her decision was clear. I let my mind wander and watched as my gift projected what path was in the near future.

BPOV

It seemed like forever since Alice had closed her eyes trying to force a vision. I paced as quietly as I could with Elijah watching me, a perplexed look on his face.

"Isabella, enough." I stopped and looked up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's give your friend some time alone to get us the information we need, walk with me." He didn't give me a chance to answer, instead he pulled me by my arm farther away from Alice. We could still see her standing as still as a statue, I looked at him and his eyes pierced through me.

"Answer me something." I nodded. "Do you feel something for my brother?"

"Don't be ridiculous Elijah." I tried to yell.

"Don't brush me off, since you saw him in New Orleans, you've acted strange. I thought it was self preservation. Then I thought it might be you trying to protect everyone to clear you conscience of the things you've done. Now I can see that I was wrong."

"What are you saying?"

"Do you have feeling for Niklaus?"

"Elijah, I don't know why you are so confused. I am here, because I can't let everyone die, because of what I helped do. I am here because, although my family and I have our colossal issues, they are still my family. As much as I've struggled with what I am, I am not ready to die. That is why I am here, now if you are done asking idiotic questions can we get back to Alice."

"Did you notice that you never answered my question." He started walking back to Alice. "Just saying." He mumbled.

I stood there angry. How dare he assume such things. Klaus was evil, he had no soul. He was the complete opposite of what I usually went for. I went for the hopeless romantics. I went for the men who didn't think they deserved to love, I usually helped them see the other side. As I walked towards the others, I felt myself stop dead in my tracks as realization hit me. The men I usually went for usually ended up leaving me. Hurting me worse and worse until I was a lesser version of myself. These kind, gentle souls that I usually fell for always found a way to me make me regret my time with them, Klaus was nothing like them. He was evil, but he was passionate. He was diabolical, but he was consistent and never hid his intentions. He was impulsive and had no tolerance for disloyalty, but he was determined, and to those he trusted, he would do anything for. Not to mention he was so damn sexy. I shook my head. No I wasn't going to convince myself of feelings that wernt there, he was the bad guy, I was the neutral girl, trying to right my wrongs. He wanted to kill my family, and friends. He turned my friend and his pack into hybrids. He tortured and killed A lot of people. But then so did i. No, I was not about to take all of this on right now, I straightened out and kept walking towards Elijah, and Alice. Alice held a smirk for me when I reached her.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Well? Anything?"

"Bonnie, is not strong enough to do that spell, either she will end up dead from trying, or she will tap into dark magic that she won't be able to control, and either end up dead or end up getting killed."

"So, what the hell are we supposed to do?" I yelled.

"I think you know what you're supposed to do." Elijah said to me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Weather you have feelings or not for Klaus, you need to go, keep him away from this, until we can subdue everyone. I think I might have a solution that might work."

"What?"

"I'm going to gather some witches, I will convince them to help and find a way to reverse the hybrid transformation. I have to involve my other siblings, I'm sure once I tell them, about this effecting us as well, they will help. We will take care of things here. You go and make sure Klaus does not come here, until all this is resolved."

"I can't just leave you to fix everything."

"You have the most difficult job of all of us. You know how stubborn he can be." I nodded. "You need to go Marie, and convince him to leave New Orleans, go somewhere no one can find you. I will be here, and keep in touch. When the time is right, and if you choose to, you can leave him, and go on living your life."

"Elijah-"

"Bella, quit being such a scardy cat. Go, the rest of the family is already on their way to help. Edward is being contained until we can figure out a way to break his compulsion. We will take care of everything." She paused and I saw a dazed look come across her face, she was having another vision. "This plan will work."

"How does it end up?" I asked.

"Well when you're stubborn brain decides, I'll know." she snapped. i sighed.

"Fine. Elijah if anything happens because of your crazy plan, I am holding you entirely responsible."

"Have I ever let you down?" he smiled at me and I hugged him. I pulled up so that I could whisper in his ear.

"Please don't let anything happen to my family." He nodded, and I took it as understanding. When I let him go, Alice rushed over to me and pulled me up in a hug. Little pixie that she was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ripper Diaries: 2 Chapter 7- do not own twilight or vampire diaries.  
PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS. ENJOY! THANKS FOR READING.**

After saying my goodbyes I ran back to the boarding house, hoping to grab a few things and hoping my family was gone, so I didn't have to do this face to face. I had no such luck.

"Izzy, listen we have to talk, you can't just go running off everytime we have a disagreement." Daddy caught me as I entered the door.

"Disagreement? Daddy we had a fight, because you two are incapable of using your brains." I rolled my eyes and tried to push past him.

"Don't push me away. We were getting past this." He made me look into his eyes.

"You're right, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." I took a step back.

"Then I need you to promise me to postpone all plans, in the destruction of Klaus. There is more to all of this than just killing one original, okay?"

"Like what?"

"I can't explain it right now, but if you trust me, all I am asking you to do, is wait. If you can hold off, I might have a solution to everything, if I can't then I promise you will have my full support on the Bonnie plan." Just minus Bonnie. If all else failed, Bonnie might not have enough power but Elijah's witches might.

"How long?"

"I'm not sure, but if you can hold off, for at least two weeks, daddy, I know I can fix this."

"Two weeks Isabella, and if not I expect you not to stop us when we do it our way."

"Really? That seemed kind of easy, are you just placating me?"

"You asked me to trust you, so I am."

"We really have come a long way huh?"

"You are one of the few people that I trust completely, Do what you have to do, and stay safe."

"I will Daddy, I'll be back soon, I promise."

He leaned in and kissed me on my forhead, and let me get by him. I ran up to my room and grabbed a backpack I had lying around through some clothes in there and took off towards the garage, Daddy was already gone when I went downstairs, hopefully he was figuring out a way to calm the others down. I hopped on my sports motorcycle, and took off. I didn't know how I would do this, or if any of Elijah's plan would work, but we had to try.

**Later**

KPOV

I had stayed in New Orleans, taking in my old stomping ground. Marcel had everything. He had loyal followers, power, and respect. I had fear, I took things that I wanted, it looked like he might have had a different way of doing things.

"Back in my day witches were one to be reckoned with, and yet you have them on a leash."

"What can I say? It's good to be king." We laughed together, and took another chug of our drinks. I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, and already knew who was behind me.

"Tyler mate, I'm in the middle of something."

"I was just wondering when we're leaving for Mystic Falls."

"Who said we were leaving?"

"I thought with the threat" I cut him off.

"I am the Original Hybrid mate, threats are just that, don't worry. Why don't you and your girl take the night off? Go out on the town?" he looked shocked at my nonchalant attitude. Tyler walked out of the bar, and took Haley by the hand.

"Trouble?" Marcel asked me.

"Nothing to be concerned about." I told him. " How about another round?"

When the drinks came Marcel raised his glass.

"To my sire, my mentor, and my friend Niklaus Mikaelson." I smiled. "May you always be content." I smirked at him and took my drink. His eyes were fixated on the door. And when he spoke again his words took me by surprise.

"Did you miss me already?" I heard footsteps walking towards me, but I didn't turn around, I didn't want to be disappointed if it wasn't her.

"The city calls to me." She said, and then I knew she was back. I didn't sense Elijah, but I still didn't turn, I didn't want to seem too eager.

"Join us, Bella, we were just celebrating." Marcel said, as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Actually Marcel, if you don't mind, I have to borrow Klaus, for a little while, I promise to bring him back." I turned my head, in time to see them exchange a serious look, Isa nodded once. I assumed Marcel was silently asking if she was sure. I chuckled.

"I don't know love, we were in the middle of our rounds."

"Just join us for one drink, then he's all yours." Marcel insisted, and Isabella sat down, a polite smile plastered on her face.

Before she had a chance to order the bartender came by with a shot, and a drink. She noticed the look on my face and said.

"I'm a regular." She raised the shot glass at Marcel and I and drank it quickly. "What are we celebrating?"

"The return of my sire to New Orleans." Marcel said.

"So Klaus, is your sire?"

"That's right, when I met Marcel, he was a simple begger on the street."

"Klaus found me, changed me, and changed my life." He said.

"really? And how did a simple begger become King of New Orleans?" She asked him, obviously entertained by the new information. I decided to butt in.

"Mikael was after us, so we had to leave everything behind. Marcel must have taken over after we left, smart lad." Marcel and I shared another laugh and Isabella just looked confused, she took a sip of her drink.

"Rebekah was here in New Orleans?"

"Rebekah's been by my side since the beginning, where else did you imagine she was?" I asked.

"I guess I'm trying to imagine what this place must have been like before."

"Not much." I said.

"A lot has changed." Marcel added. She took another sip of her drink, and then drowned it.

"Well I am sorry, but I really must steal him away, for a while." She looked at Marcel. "Are you ready now?" she said to me, with a different attitude. I sighed and finished my drink.

"We'll catch up soon Marcel, I still am interested to know how you control the witches, that is a neat trick."

"Another time Niklaus." He said to me and then turned to Isa "You know you always have a home here." She nodded and they stood up and hugged for a moment.

"Maybe next time I'm here your pick up lines will work." She laughed.

"One can only hope." He smirked at her. I stood up and started for the door, Isabella followed. When we had walked far enough close by a park, we sat on a bench. She looked up at the sky and sighed.

"What's this about Isabella? You made it perfectly clear you did not want to see me, so tell me why are you here?"

"Did you know that the family of cold ones in Forks has someone who sees the future?" she asked me, while looking at the ground.

"interesting, but I don't know what that has to do with me."

"She came to Elijah and I to warn us."

"About?" I asked her.

"I will tell you everything, but first I need you to try to not be yourself."

"Excuse me."

"Don't do what you usually do, we have a plan, but in order for it to work, you have to take out all of your stubbornness, and pride."

I chuckled at her, and tried to find the seriousness in her statement.

"I am not stubborn, and my pride is my greatest asset."

"Klaus, I'm trying to save everyone, you included and if you can't trust what I'm saying, then everything is for nothing."

"Why would I trust you, when all you do is run away, and insult me?" I asked her.

"If that's all I do, why did you follow me to New Orleans?" I didn't answer, when I tried to tell her how I felt, she thought I was lying or even worse joking. "Would you listen to what I'm telling you, you can decide what you want to do with the information I give you." I nodded. She looked into the distance as she continued to speak.

"Alice had a vision of my death. She didn't understand how until today. The pack will find you and challenge you, for whatever reason, you don't fight back, and when you die, your entire bloodline dies. Everyone you've changed, and everyone they've changed and so on. When the pack realizes that they can get rid of all of us, they will go after your siblings, and they will succeed, and kill off our species. The pack are not the only people out to kill you. There are others and their plan fails, but hurts people in the process. Elijah has a plan, but in order for his plan to have a chance at working, you'll need to hide out for a few weeks, so he can execute."

"I am the original Hybrid, I will not go hide out under a rock, while others fight my battles."

"There goes that stubbornness you don't have showing." I stood up and she sluggishly mimicked my movements.

"Here's a solution, I'll just kill them all."

"NO!" she yelled. I could tell the thought of hurting those closest to her hurt her, and I hated myself for causing her that pain.

"So your telling me I'm just supposed to go hide out by myself and wait until big brother decides it's safe."

"I never said you would be by yourself. Your brother isn't an idiot."

"Who has Elijah chosen to be my body guard?" I laughed at the thought.

"Me." She looked to her feet. My brother was smart. He knew the only way he would get me to go along with his idiot plan was to seclude me with Isabella. A smile grew on my face thinking of it. "Before you get any ideas, it won't be like it was before." I pouted sarcastically.

"Isabella, I'm surprised that's the first thing that comes to your mind. Really there is more to me than just sex." I teased her. She rolled her eyes.

"So are you on board?" I pretended to think, "Seriously?" she asked me.

"Alright love, don't get your knickers in a bunch."

"Really? Knickers? You are so old school." She laughed and pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Elijah, I have to tell him that you agreed, while I do this you might want to tell your new hybrids to take a vacation." Before I had a chance to refuse her she turned her back to me and started talking into the phone, completely ignoring me. She could be so frustrating. I pulled out my phone and dialed Tyler.

"Tyler mate, you and the others are relieved until further notice, stay in New Orleans, enjoy the city, behave, and I'll contact you when I get back."

"Back? Where are you going?"

"To handle some business."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" he asked.

"No mate, sit tight, make sure you tell the others. Keep your ears open, only contact me in dire emergencies understood?"

"Yeah." I hung up the phone. Ever since I added Haley to my hybrids, Tyler has been very helpful. As helpful as a puppy could be. I chuckled to myself and Bella turned towards me, and sighed.

"All set?" she asked.

"No hybrid minions tagging along."

"Good, let's go."

"Where may I ask are we going?" she walked close to me and whispered in my ear.

"We're going skiing." She giggled, sending tingles down my spine. I gave her a confused look. She came closer and whispered. "Colorado."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ripper Diaries: 2 Chapter 8- do not own twilight or vampire diaries.  
PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS. ENJOY! THANKS FOR READING.**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE GRAMMAR ERRORS I WANTED TO POST QUICKLY AND DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO PROOF READ. ENJOY!**

**EPOV (ELIJAH)**

I arrived back in Mystic Falls, with thirteen witches. Most of them are decendents of witches I'd helped in the past, who kept knowledge of me through the generations. Most agreed to help others were persuaded, in the end, everyone understood the mission.

After arriving, I went to look for the wolf pack, and the first place that came to mind was dear Elena's house. I had the witches stay behind, and decided to be civil about everything. Elena answered the door.

"Elena, how nice to see you again." I said to her. She looked confused.

"What are you doing here Elijah?" she asked. I noted a tall muscular russet skinned man standing a few feet behind her, tensed. Jacob I assumed.

"I was actually looking to have a sit down with the newest hybrids, I have a proposal for you." I said, looking only at him.

"We don't make deals with Bloodsuckers." He said.

"Even if the bloodsucker, can change you back into what you once were?" he froze.

"Can you really help with that?" Elena asked. "Bonnie tried looking but she isn't strong enough."

"Bonnie, although a powerful, doesn't have the power required to complete this task. I on the other hand have found a solution, may i?" I gestured, Jacob tightened again. Elena went to stand next to him.

"Jacob go get Sam and the guys, Elijah do you give me your word you are only here to talk?" I looked at her and then at him.

"I give you my word. I also promised Bella to do everything in my power to keep everyone safe." She nodded and gestured to the dining room.

"Please come in." Jacob stood there motionless. "Jake please Elijah is an honorable man, and he lives by his word, he's not going to hurt me." Jacob looked helpless, and vulnerable. He looked her in the eyes with such adoration, I felt as though I was intruding in a private moment.

"I'll be back in two seconds." I heard the back door slide open, and I took a seat at the head of the table. Elena sat at the chair next to me. Suddenly we were surrounded by giant russet skinned people. Everyone took a seat, except one who stood closest to the door. Jacob stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hear him out Sam, we might have found a way for you to get home to Emily." The man named Sam sat down on the bar stool behind him, never taking his eyes off of me. He was obviously the one taking this life the hardest.

"What is your plan Elijah?" Elena broke the silence.

"I have thirteen witches, all who have agreed to do the spell necessary to change you back to how you were before Klaus changed you." I said with authority in my voice.

"And what's the catch?" a girl said to me.

"No catch. Simply end this vendetta that you have with Klaus."

"For what he's done he deserves to die." She spoke again.

"I agree, but there are many things that can go wrong with your plan. Klaus is smart, and diabolical, he calculates his moves carefully, and you could all end up dead."

"And why do you care?" Jacob spoke.

"I made a promise to Bella, that no one would be harmed, because of my brothers foolishness. She doesn't want any of you to be killed, and that is what will happen if you try to go up against Niklaus."

"And you're sure this will work?" Elena asked.

"My witches are confident that everything will go smoothly."

"When?" the youngest looking male said.

"They will need to gather some items, and we need to wait until the full moon in a week. But other than that as soon as possible."

The young man and everyone looked to Jacob, and this Sam character who hadn't seemed to have taken his eyes off of me.

"So the deal is we don't go after the other leech and you get your witches to change us back into who we used to be." I nodded. "And what is to stop the parasite from coming back and doing this to us again?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"I will handle my brother, if you handle yours." I looked to him. He looked angry. Jacob placed his hand on Sam's shoulder again, and made him look at him.

"Sam this is what we want, killing him was only for revenge, we have the chance to go back to normal." Sam wasn't paying attention to him, he was trying to look past him at me.

"Sam, I don't want to be this way. I didn't even want to be a wolf." The girl spoke.

"I am only 15, I don't want to be a vampire." The young male spoke. Sam looked to him and then the girl, and finally saw Jacob.

"You could go back home, marry Emily, start a family. You wouldn't have to be worried about hurting anyone." Jacob said to him. Sam nodded.

"Vote." He said simply.

In unison everyone except Jacob gave their approval on the plan. Jacob's eyes rested on Elena and then he met my stare.

"Wait, one more condition." Everyone looked at him, I gestured for him to continue. "Elena is no longer a blood bag. Her involvement in the Leeches plan is over. If he comes any where near her, as hybrids or as wolves we will kill him." I nodded.

"I can except those terms."

"Then we have a deal." Elena said, a wide grinned smile on her face.

"I will contact you the night of the full moon, in the meantime, please stay in town." She nodded and I let myself out the small house. And sent Bella a text message on our progress. She sent me a quick reply. I stopped and wondered how her side of things were going.

BPOV

Klaus and I arrived in Colorado and rented a Cabin, in a secluded part of the mountain. When I suggested a cabin I imagined a small house in the woods, but when we arrived it looked like a mansion. I knew this must have been why Klaus was so keen on helping with our accomadations. I didn't have much clothes with me and Klaus also helped with that. When we arrived we already had full wardrobes in our closets. I sat out on the porch, bundled up in my coat and blanket, taking in the view. I heard the door open and I felt Klaus' eyes on my back.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it was creepy to stare?" I asked.

"It's not creepy, I was admiring the view." He smirked and walked over to where I sat, and took a seat.

"The view is that way." I pointed to the mountain ranges and white blanket that covered everything.

"With you as comparison that is nothing." He said.

"How do you do that?" I asked him.

"Do what?" he asked smiling.

"Act like a real person one minute, and then a dick the next." He laughed out loud.

"Is that what I do? It must be so annoying."

"Extremly." I said and found myself laughing too. I suddenly grew serious. The more I thought about it, the more confused I grew. I couldn't be having feelings for Klaus, that was insane. He kidnapped me, compelled me, hurt me. I froze. Dammit this couldn't be happening.

"What is it love?" he said in a soft voice.

"Why wouldn't you fight back?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." He asked.

"In Alice's vision, when the wolves attacked you, you didn't fight back. My question is why?"

"I have no idea. Knowing me, I would have destroyed them all." He said.

"do you have a conscience?" I asked him suddenly angry.

"Never believed in it." He laughed. He was making jokes. I stood up to head inside. He grabbed my hand.

"Let me go."

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You have no remorse, you make jokes, when you feel like it, when something is serious you blow it off, but god forbid when your serious someone do the same, you'd probably just kill them." I ripped my hand from his and stomped in the house, before I reached the door he appeared in front of me.

"You want to talk about me? Your far worse. You have created barriers in your mind, and you block out anyone who tries to show you real feelings."

"Real feelings? And who are we talking about you? You wouldn't know the first thing about love. The man who calls love a weakness. I have reasons to put up walls, I have been hurt, but I have put myself out there. I have loved, with all my being. You on the other hand spent your entire life, trusting no one, and where has it gotten you? Your family has abandoned you. Those who follow you only do so because you give them no other choice."

"You think you are the only person who has been hurt? I have problems trusting people, because they have never given me a reason to think other wise. Everyone I've ever trusted, has given me reason to regret it. Even you."

"Me? Dammit for the last time, I didn't betray you, you gave me the option to leave, and I left."

"In the middle of the night? Without so much as a warning, that wasn't you choosing to leave that was you running away."

"You slept with Caroline, after making me feel like you had feelings for me!" I yelled and he stood eyes wide. I took a step back, and placed my hand over my mouth. "No, forget I just said that. That's not what I meant, it's not why I left. Just forget it." I tried to move past him, but he blocked my way. I tried to walk away from the house but he kept appearing in front of me. I finally just stopped and looked at the ground.

"That is why you left. You were upset, because you thought I slept with Caroline? You accuse me of so much Isabella, but you can't even admit to yourself, that you feel as I feel." He said to me, anger pulsing through him.

"I can't have feelings for you, Klaus. I can't. It would make me the craziest person ever." I whispered.

"Why? Because you fell for a monster?" he took my hands in one of his, and tilted my chin up with the other. "I fell for you, because you were always honest with me, before and after the compulsion. You challenge me, you understand a side of me that no one else has ever understood. You decided by your own free will that you wanted to be by my side. I fell for you because of all the reasons that you hurt, all I wanted to do was fix them."

"You have never fully admitted that you had feelings for me either."

"Do you know how difficult this is for me? I fell for you because you are stubborn, at times carefree, fun, adventurous, guarded, beautiful, sexy, and when the need arises, utterly diabolical. But I also fell for you because you are the exact balance to all of my mistakes, when you care, you care immensely, and when you hurt, I feel your pain. Isabella, you may think I don't know you, but I see all I need to see by simply looking into your eyes. I won't keep giving you reasons to run away from me. You can't say it's because you don't know how I feel. You can't say that it is because I am evil, because before you left I released my hybrids from their sire bond, I released Stefan from his compulsion, and Caroline as well. I was content with just us traveling together."

"You were gone in the middle of the night." I whispered, still stunned by his confession.

"I decided after you let me be there for you to comfort you. I wanted to get it all over with so that we could leave Mystic Falls, and just live, with no alterior motive. I wanted you to feel safe with me, open up to me, trust me fully, and realize your feelings for me all on your own. I went to Caroline's that night and I broke her compulsion, as soon as I was finished I came back to you. I never touched her."

"But-"

"No, I'm not going to let you keep making excuses Bella. Tell me how you feel about me. Tell me what you want from us. I am showing you every part of me. If you want me you have to take the good and the bad.

"You are the most infuriating person I have ever met. You simply piss me off just by looking at me sometimes. You are impulsive, and have many issues within yourself. You are frankly spoiled, and insecure at times. With the exception of Eli, your family is just as bad. My father would kill me if he knew I was even discussing this with you. But Klaus, you are passionate, and charming. I find comfort in you when your simply standing next to me. The way you speak to me sometimes warms my heart. You understand parts of me that I didn't know I had. You change the way I see things, and you make me feel unstoppable. But my heart cant take anymore disappointment. And I'm just realizing that I never actually had a relationship with anyone that was actually suited for me. My insecurities led me to men, who simply didn't understand the giant mess that I am, and who ended up not being able to handle it, or ended up disappointing me. I feel like if i start this and you let me down too, it will be the one thing I can't recover from."

"Love, if you say yes to me, that is the one thing you don't have to fear." He whispered back to me. "Accept me as I am Isabella, and I promise to never let you down." Our faces were inches apart now. If I was going to change my mind, now would be the time. I would turn my back on him and never look back, but I knew now, that this is the path my heart had chosen to take. Klaus could be a lot of things, but looking into his eyes now, I couldn't find one reason to say no to him. Instead of speaking I decided my actions would speak for themselves. I leaned closer, let my hot breathe flow over his lips. I brought my lips closer so they were brushing lightly against his. His arms wrapped around my waist, and I crashed my lips onto his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ripper Diaries: 2 Chapter 9- do not own twilight or vampire diaries.  
PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS. ENJOY! THANKS FOR READING.**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE GRAMMAR ERRORS I WANTED TO POST QUICKLY AND DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO PROOF READ. ENJOY!**

I couldn't describe the feeling I was having. I had laid all my cards on the table and so had she. At this point in time electricity shot through me. This wasn't the first time we kissed, but it was defenitly the best. I had everything now, I didn't need to try with the rest of the nonsense, if she was with me, I knew I would be okay. I'd never actually believed that love made you weak, I had just never found someone who truly accepted me. But now everything was different. Isabella knew the bad side, and even better she knew how to enjoy it. I would have to change somewhat to keep her, but it would be my decision. This night flew by in blurs of raw passion and unadulterated lust. When time finally caught up to us, the sun was coming up. Isabella was laid next to me, with her head on my chest, and our clothes scattered from the door all the way to the fire place. I held her close to me and breathed her in.

"It was never like that was it?" she whispered.

"No love I can honestly say as much fun as we used to have, it was never that intense." I chuckled. She sat up and met my gaze seriously.

"How did this happen? Why me?" she asked me sincerely.

"You don't see yourself very clearly do you?" she blushed and I brushed my fingertips against her cheek.

"What do you see?"

"I see someone who's been hurt, but regardless stands strong. I see someone who cares about those who matter to her, but I also see a woman who doesn't stand for much bullshit, pardon my language."

"You seem different." She said.

"This is how I used to be."

"why did you change?"

"Life occurred and I couldn't help but adapt. When people let me down, I kept closing myself off until my only focus was breaking the curse. Which reminds me, I have some things to take care of, how long are we going to be here?"

"Are you bored already?" She smirked deviously as she traced circles on my chest, and then strattled me.

"How could that ever be the case?" I asked. She dropped her sheet and I gleamed at all her glory. She practically glowed. She pouted her lips, and brought herself closer to me, teasing me as she used to, to get her way.

"If you want to leave already, maybe I'm doing something wrong." She said in an absolutely seductive voice. I placed both of my hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer to me. She felt me rising up to the occasion and smiled. "Or maybe I'm doing something right." As she was about to kiss me both of our phones rang simultaneously. We looked up to the counter and smiled.

"ignore it." I said and started kissing her neck. Her small moans let me know she was enjoying herself.

Our phones rang again and again, and frustrated we both got up from our spots and walked towards the counter. Before she was about to answer her phone, I gave her lips a small peck, which earned me a blush and a smile. I was sure that smile would keep me afloat through my worst days.

"Hi, Daddy." She said and turned towards her room. I looked down at my insesant phone ringing, and saw who was calling. It was a number I didn't recognize.

"This better be important." I said.

"Hello to you to brother." Kol's voice sounded from the other side.

"Brother I thought it would be centuries before I heard from you again." I grabbed a pair of pants that were on the floor and slid them on.

"We are gone less than three months and already you have pissed off enough people to kill us all." He spoke angrily.

"Calm yourself, seems our big brother Elijah's taking care of the situation."

"Well I don't like his plan, better we just kill all of the threats now, and be done with it."

"We can't. It's more complicated."

"For who? When is hiding and making deals the way you do things?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Please Nik tell me this doesn't have anything to do with your obsession with the Salvatore girl." He chuckled. Hearing him refer to her as a simple nobody, ignited the anger in me.

"Watch yourself Kol, I may not have my daggers any longer, but they were not that hard to find the last time."

"Again with the dagger threats? Why don't you do me a favor and put Isabella on the phone, it seems she wears the trousers in your relationship."

"Kol." His laughter stopped me.

"Jesus Nik, didn't you always say love made you weak? I guess you had a point. Seems I'll have to take care of this situations on my own, you have gone soft."

Before I had a chance to respond, the phone line went dead. Kol was even more impulsive than I was, if he was set on killing those who threaten our way of life, he would for certain deal with it. I dialed Elijah's number quickly and waited impatiently until he answered.

"Niklaus? Is something wrong where is Marie?" I hated his nickname for Isabella, it only reminded me that they shared a connection that I had no idea about.

"Seems Kol is going to take matters into his own hands, he's going to kill the wolf pack and anyone else who gets in our way."

"I will deal with Kol, once he hears what's occurred he'll be easily dealt with."

"What's happened?" I asked. I heard Bella enter the room all color from her face gone. A blank stare scattered on her face, she looked shocked. Her eyes filled with water and she sat down looking at the wall. "Bella." I ran to her. "Bella what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer.

"What is going on Niklaus? What did you do?" I heard Elijah say.

"I did nothing Elijah, she was fine a minute ago, now she's off. She looks like she's gone into shock." I shook Bella and made her look at me, after a minute her eyes came into focus. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Esther." She whispered. My breathe caught in my throat when she said my mother's name. I was sure I would never hear that name again.

"I will let her explain. You two must get back as soon as possible." Elijah said.

"Elijah what is going on? What has mother done?" I said.

"Klaus, I don't have time to explain, I'm sure Bella knows the key points. Talk to her, and get back to Mystic Falls as soon as you can. I have to go." And with that the call disconnected.

"Love, your scaring me, please tell me what's happened." I pulled her close to me, and her body relaxed.

"Your mother is back, and she's coming at us from all sides." She said, and I felt her shiver. If my mother was back, nothing good can come of it.

BPOV

I reached for my phone and before I had a chance to answer it, Klaus kissed me lightly. I felt warmth go to my cheek, and a smile grow on my face. I answered my phone after seeing it was my dad.

"Hi, Daddy." I said, and walked to my room to get dressed. I started slipping into a t-shirt and shorts, and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Izzy, somethings happened." He sounded really serious.

"What's wrong?"

"I tried to hold down the plans, like we talked about, but there is something we didn't know. Witchy isn't as weak as we thought, she's been possessed by the Original Witch Esther, for a month now. I caught Bonnie trying to summon someone named Sylus. When I confronted her she freaked out and sent me a mile back with her witchy power. Bonnie was only ever that strong when she had a hundred dead witches on her side. Elijah's witches stopped the connection between her and momma witch, but that's not all."

"What else?"

"We found out Esther created the other line of vampires, the cold ones, and is using the link she made them with to come after the originals, usually that would sound like good news to me, but since your best friends with Elijah, I thought I should tell you."

"Daddy, that's not the only reason you should worry."

"What are you talking about?"

"When an original dies, their entire bloodline dies with them, if Klaus dies, we all die, he sired our bloodline."

"How long have you known this?"

"A few days."

"And you didn't think that was pertinent information to share?"

"There was a lot happening."

"Isabella Marie Salvatore."

"Daddy listen, you have to get out of there, get the original family out of there, hide, we will figure something out, but we need time, right now you all have to get out of there."

"That's another problem, your friend Alice saw this coming, she thought she would be able to withstand the hold on her that Esther had, but this morning, she disappeared, I think it's coming soon."

"Who is this Sylus?"

"From what we've gathered he's the first witch slash vampire out there, apparently he was around a little after the Originals. He is not one to be messed with, but I think he's been awakened. Alaric thinks that's who's the link to the cold ones."

"Daddy what the hell are we supposed to do?" I asked panic finally reaching my voice.

"We'll figure it out, we always do, we are Salvatore's we will be fine."

"I'm coming home."

"That might be dangerous Iz, I don't know when this is all happening, you better stay away."

"Daddy I am not staying away, I have to come home, I have to help."

"Izzy."

"Daddy please, don't start now, with not trusting me."

"I trust you, I'm just trying to protect you."

"I appreciate that, but I don't want to be anywhere else."

"okay. I'll see you soon. Only good part about all this is that Klaus hasn't come back to Mystic Falls. If he really is the sire of our bloodline, it's probably best he isn't here for this."

"oh."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll see you soon." I hung up before he caught me in a lie, he would find out soon enough. I found myself worrying about everyone I cared about, and even worse I felt terrified for Klaus. I had just come to the realization that this is where I was supposed to be, and it felt like everything was getting torn apart. This was the universe telling us we weren't supposed to be together in this way. When I even thought it my heart ached. I felt my emotions being sucked into the nothingness. I felt numb again. I didn't want to be in a world where Klaus and I were apart, as early as this was, that was how intense I knew I felt. I think I was walking, I saw nothing, my mind ran through different scenarios where we were torn apart from eachother and it was unbearable. Suddenly from a far away distance I heard his familiar voice but I couldn't bring myself to focus on him. I felt my body being shaken and the desperation in his voice.

"Bella, Love, what's wrong?" I wanted to tell him everything Daddy just told me, so he could make me feel safe again, but when I found my voice it was barely a whisper. I only knew of one word to sum up our problems.

"Esther." I said.

I heard a voice coming from his phone, and him quickly answer back, when he shut his phone I saw his worried expression.

"Love, your scaring me, please tell me what's happened." he pulled me close to him, and my body relaxed. I already felt his presence help me.

"Your mother is back, and she's coming at us from all sides." I shivered. His eyes widened, and before I had the opportunity to add the rest I felt his lips urgently meet mine. I knew what this was. We had just come together finally, and already we were being torn apart. Our kiss lasted long, and when we parted we were both breathing heavily. I rested my forhead on his.

"If I haven't said it yet, I love you Nik." I told him.

"I love you Isa." He said to me.


End file.
